Drabbles et Histoires courtes: La storia della Aracana Famiglia
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Textes courts suivant des thèmes ou des défis. Attention Lemon possible
1. Chapter 1

Défi: le zonard avec en mot bonus: Tendre, fascination, cœur  
>Pairing: LibertaNova  
>Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas <p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Liberta soupira en voyant à quel point Nova se prenait la tête pour rien. Il se gratta la tête et sortit sa canne à pêche sans poser un regard sur la tête de pois de chiche. Ils étaient tous les deux de corvées de pêche à cause de leurs pensées obscènes en la présence de Fel qui leur avait donné un bon coup pied bien placé. Il se gratta la tête doucement, le pouvoir de lire dans le cœur de la demoiselle commençait à être envahissant surtout pour les nouveaux sentiments qu'avait le jeune homme blond envers le garçon lié à la carte de la mort. Il concassait son passé. Une tendresse envers lui était né, elle progressait doucement dans son âme. Puis une certaine fascination avait fait place à ce doux sentiment. Il se sentait différent de jour en jour. Il serra avec force l'objet qui lui servait à pêcher. Il put entendre les grognements de Nova qui s'installait tout près de lui.

-Il n'y a pas été de main morte. A quoi tu pensais pour quelle réagisse encore comme ça ?

-Je ne pensais pas elle pourtant...

Liberta se mit à rougir furieusement avant de se mordiller les lèvres sous le regard médusé de son rival de toujours. Nova respira prit jeta sa ligne avec une classe qui lui était propre. Il prit bien le temps d'observer la mer qui bourdait l'île Régalo avec un léger sourire. Vraiment, il se demandait parfois ce qui se qu'il avait de l'autre côté. Les seuls à le savoir étaient le garçon à ses côté et son mentor qui était pour le dire assez extravagant. Il remonta sa ligne sans une proie ce qui fit rire son voisin. Il grogna un peu avant de planter ses orbes noirs dans ceux océans du blondinet. Il rougit à son tour.

-Pourquoi tu rougis toi ?

-Je demandais si c'était beau de l'autre côté de l'océan ?

-Je préfère mille fois être ici avec toi tête de pois chiche.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Liberta plaqua contre le sol son rival avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

-C'est sur toi que je fantasmais Nova ?

-Felicita est plus belle que moi.

-Mais, toi tu est bien violente et hésitante qu'elle.

Nova ne sut plus quoi dire pour stopper la musique de leurs cœurs. Les cannes furent abandonnées pour que leurs mains explorent leur corps encore imberbe. Leurs langues se cherchaient dans un combat que chacun voulait gagner. L'ancien orphelin voulant rien lâcher au filleul de Mondo. Il lui ferait l'amour sur ce ponton dès maintenant...


	2. Coopération

**Thème: **Mer et ciel  
><strong>Personnages: <strong>Liberta, Nova et Dante  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs

OoOoOoOoOoO

Liberta sourit en voyant que le port Regalo en plein essor. Il sortit de sa chambre en mettant son épée en place. Il salua brièvement les servantes de la demoiselle qui semblaient assez préoccupées par quelque chose, Félicita devait encore refuser de porter une robe... Il verrait ça plus tard, Dante revenait de sa pêche. Il mit une main sur son arme, il était prêt à affronter son maître cette fois, avec l'Arcana Duello qui approchait, tout combat était bon à prendre. Il se mit à courir à en perdre haleine. Il approchait du bateau rapidement, son sourire se faisait de plus en plus grand. Il arriva au port essoufflé, mais heureux de son parcours. Il sortit son arme et se mit en garde. L'homme qu'il attendait, descendit de l'embarcation en fumant son éternel cigare entre ses lèvres. Il soupira en voyant le jeune garçon prêt à en découdre. Il frotta sa tête tendrement dérangeant encore plus que leur habitude. Il grogna un peu, on voyant que la pêche avait été bonne, le ciel clément avait rempli les filets. Le blondinet rit avant d'aider les hommes à sortir les caisses de la cale. Les mouettes volaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

-Partez, sales bêtes ce n'est pas pour, mais pour les habitants de l'île Regalo.

-Ma parole, tu es tellement stupide que tu parles aux oiseaux.

Il leva la tête pour voir qui lui parlait ainsi, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Nova qui arborait un petit sourire, il déposa la caisse remplie des produits de la mer et marcha en direction en serrant les poings. Il sortit son arme qui rencontra le Katana de le possesseur du contrat de la Mort. Il se passa un moment où les deux adolescents se battirent avant d'être interrompus par une bande d'oiseaux qui se disputait un poisson. Ils firent front commun pour s'occuper des volatiles chapardeurs. Ils se regardèrent face à face avant de s'écarter après cette bataille contre les oiseaux.

-Et si on reprenait, tête de pois chiche ?

-J'ai autre chose à faire que jouer avec toi, Liberta.

-Pourtant, tu t'es battu avec moi jusqu'à maintenant, aurais-tu peur de perdre.

-Contre toi, j'espère que tu plaisantes ?

Il rit un peu à ses paroles. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent à nouveau en chiens de faïence. Un silence s'installa entre eux avant que les mains de Dante commencèrent à les caresser sans aucune délicatesse. L'homme se mit à rire fort en continuant son action. Les deux adolescents se mirent à le fusiller de leurs yeux. Il leva les mains en souriant.

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler, ça va faire de la peine à la demoiselle. Puis vous êtes plus efficace ensemble, un peu comme mer et ciel pour un bateau, je pense que vous avez plus à gagner à faire équipe.

-Jamais, crièrent ensemble les deux garçons.

Ils prirent tout deux des chemins différents afin de rentrer, ils savaient que le soir venu, ils recevront tous les deux une punition pour leur comportement du jour au port, ils faisaient partie de la prestigieuse famille Arcana.


	3. Saignement

**Pairing: **Nova/Liberta  
><strong>Thème:<strong> Miroir brisé

* * *

><p>Liberta paniqua en voyant le miroir brisé, il savait que ça portait malheur, il en avait pour preuve sa main en sang. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba sur Nova qui le regardait d'un air effaré. Il s'approcha de l'idiot qui détestait tant. Enfin, il ne le haïssait pas si fort qu'il le prétendait. Il rougit doucement en le soignant comme il pouvait, mais sa main saignait. Il embrassa cette dernière en espérant vainement d'arrêter cette hémorragie. Le blondinet rougit, et la marque sur son front se mit à briller. Aussitôt, les blessures se refermèrent. Le porteur de la carte de la mort soupira avant de tourner les talons à au gars qui protégeait avec lui Felicita. Il l'aimait bien dans le fond. Il sourit avant de sentir qu'un bras le retenait. Il posa un regard sur le visage de l'autre.<p>

-Tu as quoi ?

-Au fait, je t'aime bien, tu es sexy tête de pois-chiche.

-Tu es pas mal fichu aussi, espèce de gamin.

Ils s'embrassèrent furieusement, leurs langues jouant doucement dans la bouche de l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus dans cette salle de bain à moitié ouverte.

-Je suis maudit pendant sept ans, j'ai brisé un miroir.

-Je t'aime, faisons qu'un dès à présent.


	4. Réconfort entre tes bras

Photo: Labyrinthe fait de haies

Pairing: Liberta/Nova

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leur créateur. Il s'agit d'un texte crée lors d'une soirée sur la ficothèque ardente

* * *

><p>Des haies encore des haies, Liberta avança doucement, la verdure l'entourait, il retenait son souffle et avançait en suivant son instinct, car il était toujours bon, pourtant tout ce vert ne lui disait rien de bon. Il marchait encore, ses yeux laissant laisser paraître des larmes, puis il vit un kiosque, comme ceux où mangeaient Felicita et la mama. Il se mit à courir en sa direction. Il y arriva, essoufflé, il ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui lui faisait face. Nova était endormi sur le banc comme si lui aussi avait été entouré par ce dédale de fou. Ses joues pâles, ses traits tirés par la fatigue, il s'approcha de lui. Il ravala sa salive avant de voir l'homme aux cheveux bleus sursauté et tendre son katana comme s'il était un ennemi, la peur se lisant sur son visage. Elle fit frissonner le blondinet. Cette peur ramena sur terre le jeune homme.<p>

-Liberta, désolé, je ne voulais pas.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Prends-moi dans tes bras.

Le regard de Nova était si suppliant qu'il consentit à sa requête. Il sentit une chaleur monter en lui. Un sentiment qui poussa doucement, il embrassa son rival, doucement cette journée-là. Ils s'unirent dans ce lieu étrange.


End file.
